A Son's Disappointment
by liliacs
Summary: When a son learns that his parents, Harry and Ginny, are alivehe finds it both a blessing and a curse. Even in the magical world prejudice exists, and their son will learn that fact in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. All characters except Amy and Bob and the girls belong to J.K. Rowling.

It's not everyday that a person meets their biological parents and learns about a magical world they never knew existed. Additionally, learning that your father is considered to be one of the most powerful wizards alive, and your mother is quite powerful herself, is quite a shock. I should know, I was in that situation myself. I should start from the beginning, when it all started. I was fourteen and raised a muggle. When I was one and a half years old my father and mother left me with a babysitter, and never came back at the end of the night to get me. I went into foster care after that. The social worker that looked over my case said that my parent's names were Harry and Ginny Potter. She also stated that my parents were aurors. I didn't know what an aurors were, but I didn't ask, because I thought I would look dumb.

I went from foster home to foster home for the first few years of my life. I was alone, and I also felt like I didn't belong anywhere in the world. Sure all the families were nice to me, but I always felt out of place. I was a boy with messy red hair, hazel eyes, a small nose, and I had glasses.

In the summer that I turned fourteen, everything changed. I just started attending high school with my three best friends-Michael, Justin and Tommy. Three friends following the typical fourteen year old boy dream-going to high school to meet hot chicks, doing well enough to go to college, where eventually we would meet more hot girls. But I digress; I was placed with a wonderful family around that time. My foster parents were Amy and Bob. I, Ron lived with three other foster children. They were girls- Kelly who was sixteen, Amanda who was eight, and Lauren who was four. We all became very close, especially Kelly and I. We were the two closest in age, and had the same background. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. The night before my life changed, Bob and Amy asked if they could adopt me. I was thrilled. I would finally have parents. My life was really looking up.

The next day I was walking home from school with my friends, and I saw a strange black car in my soon to be parents drive-way. I walked into the kitchen and heard Bob and Amy speaking to a man and women in the dining room. I walked into there. The couple's backs were to me. I could see that man had black unruly hair. The hair was as unruly as mine. The women had long red hair, as red as mine. It took me a total of two seconds to figure out who they were.

Bob and Ann looked up at me. "Hi, honey," Ann said to me with a weird look on her face.

The man and women I now realized were my parents turned around and looked at me. My first thought was "Wow, I look like them." My father had green eyes, a scar on his forehead and slightly bigger lips and bigger black glasses than me. When he saw me he smiled, a true smile that lightened up his entire face. My mother had brown eyes, and freckles. Her eyes started to tear up when she looked at me. Before they could speak, Bob spoke.

"Ron, these are your parents. This is your father Harry, and mother Ginny," he said almost painfully.

"Hi, Ron," Harry said softly. He then looked me over. It was almost like he was afraid that his eyes were deceiving him.

My mother now had tears coming down her face. "Oh, my baby," she cried.

This was the most awkward moment in my life. I had many thoughts running through my mind. Part of me wanted to shout at them, and ask them where the hell they had been, and the other part was beyond belief happy, but I was too shocked to really say anything. Then they did something completely unexpected. They got up and hugged me. When my mother first came near me, I realized she was only an inch or two taller than me, while my father was at least three or four inches taller than I was. When they hugged me, it felt like they were holding onto me for dear life. I tried to reciprocate the hug, but it was all too much. When I pulled away my mother was sobbing, and I saw that my father had tears in his green eyes.

"What?" was all I could manage to say.

"Honey, your parents lost their memory when you were a year and a half, but they recently got it back about three months ago. Since then they have been looking for you," Ann said with a pained smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter have signed forms to get you back. You will be moving with them in two weeks time," Bob stated angrily.

"Why?" I asked finally finding my voice again.

Harry looked at his wife (my mother I realized with a jolt) and then looked at me. "We lost our memory in an accident, and couldn't remember who we were. All we knew is that we were familiar to each other. We got married for the second time unbeknownst to us, and carried on with our lives (he looked down at the table as though he was ashamed about this) but we always felt like there was a piece of our lives missing. This feeling never left us. Then about three months ago we were both doing something at work, and we both had another accident. The memories came rushing back, and since then we have been searching for you- which leads us to you here," he said looking at me now.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I looked at Harry who was looking hopeful, and then at Ginny who looked like all of her wishes had come true. I finally looked at Bob and Amy who looked upset. Then I realized an important fact-I was going to be adopted!

"Wait," I said, "I'm supposed to be adopted my Bob and Amy. They are going to be my parents soon! They have taken me in, and loved me. I love them!" I stated with conviction.

Ginny spoke up. She was no longer crying, but looked a bit terrified that I would even think of staying with Bob and Amy. "We know that you have been living with Bob and Amy, that they took care of you, and we appreciate that very much," she said looking at them. "But you are our son, and we would really like to get to know you. Be there for you like we never were, love you like you have never known, and be a family. We are your parents Ron, and we want you to be with us. I know that down deep in your heart that is your biggest desire. It is ours too Ron. We love you; let us take care of you." she said with tears forming in her eyes again.

I looked at her, and I'm sure disbelief was written on my face. "I won't do it. Bob and Amy are my parents do you hear that? They are! What the hell is with both of you losing your memory at the same time, and gaining it back at the same exact moment! That is incredibly unbelievable. How can I believe you? All I can believe is that I love Amy and Bob, and I do not want to leave them." I again stated with conviction.

Amy looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry Ron honey, I truly am, but they have a right to keep you for six months legally. If after that you still hate it, you can live with us. I don't want this, but there is nothing that can be done. We love you very much Ron," Amy said and she began to cry too.

I couldn't take it. I ran up to my room, slammed the door and sat on my bed. There was no way, this could be happening. All I did was go to school, and come back home at the end of the day. Sometime between me leaving for school and coming home Harry and Ginny came to my get me. They wanted me back. I had to snort at this thought. Where did they get the audacity to come in, and demand to take me to live with them? I went from foster home to foster home and as soon as I find the perfect home with loving people who want to adopt me, my biological parents come and claim they had some sort of amnesia. How do two people "get" amnesia at the same time, and also overcome it at the same moment. Honestly, they must not be telling me something or they are lying.

As I was thinking, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, thinking it was one of the girls curious as to why I slammed the door. I was surprised when I opened the door and came face to face with my parents. I would have thought they had left, after they realized that I wasn't thrilled to see them.

I let them pass into my room. My mother came in first, and looked around the room. It looked like a typical 14 years old. The room was big, with a bed, dresser and chair, a bean bag and desk. There were clothes thrown all over, and posters on the walls of soccer teams and big chested blonds. I liked it. The room definitely said Ron Potter. _Potter_ just like my parents last name. I didn't want to think it about it like that.

My father stepped in the room, after my mother. He looked at it, smiled at me, like he approved of it and asked if he could sit in the chair beside the desk. I said yes, and at the same time my mother decided to sit at the end of the bed. I couldn't decide what to do with myself. Its not everyday one meets there real parents. In the end, I decided to sit on my bean bag.

"So, what do you want?" I asked rather dumbly.

My parents looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. It was my father who decided to talk.

"We want you," my dad said honestly, "we lost you once, and now that we have the opportunity to get you back, well, were going to try to make things right. There are many things you don't understand, but will in time…but there is something you need to know now. When you were born, your mom and I were so happy. We loved you so much. We fed you, cleaned you, played with you, and held you. I loved holding you. I used to marvel at the fact, that you were my son. When I was your age, I didn't know if I would survive, let alone get married and have a child, but then you came along. I knew that my life couldn't get any better. Then the 'accident' happened, and everything was lost. Now I have a chance to regain my life, but if I don't have my son then I don't have anything at all," he ended, once again with tears in his eyes.

My mother decided to take over the conversation, "we have so many things to tell you. But it is unfair of us just to take you." She got of the bed, and went and leaned in front of me. "So how about we make deal. I talked about it with Amy and Bob, and they have agreed. You will live with us for three months instead of six, if during that time you don't like it, you can come back here at the end of those three months. All of us would work out the details if it comes to that. Also, within the next three months you can visit them for one weekend a month. Does that sound fair?" she asked me quite hesitantly.

My father looked over as if he was wondering what I would say. I put my head down while I thought it through. Should I do it? Part of me was screaming yes, and the other part was screaming no. I always wondered about my biological parents and if they loved me and their actions presently, showed that they did. The other part of me blamed them. They were the reason I went from foster home to foster home! They were the reason, why I never felt I belonged anywhere! But the anger started to dissipate slowly, and the other part of me won out.

I looked up a few minutes later, and saw my mom looking straight ahead at the wall lost in her own thoughts. I wondered briefly if she was worried over the choice I was going to make. I then looked over at my dad. He was looking straight at me. I realized that he had been staring at me the entire time. Was he doing this because he hadn't seen me since I was one and a half years old? He spoke up, when I caught him. "Have you decided?" he asked. My mom came out of her daze, and looked me right straight in the eyes.

"I'll try it," I said barely above a whisper.

My mother grabbed me and I was soon pulled into a fierce hug. She started kissing my forehead repeatedly. My father came over, and hugged us both. He started crying as well. It was a very sappy moment. It was not for me, though. I kept wondering if I made the correct decision. Was I going to be able to handle there life? Only time would tell.

The days started to pass by quickly. I was still staying with Bob and Amy, but my parents were calling on a regular basis. I learned on these calls that my mom had a lot of family, but sadly my father did not. We were his only family.

I was packing up my things at Bob and Amy's, while my parents got my room together. Bob and Amy sat me down a few days after I met my parents, and told me I would always be like a son to them, that this would always be my home, and I could come here whenever I wanted. I was part of their family and they wanted to make sure I knew that.

We all decided that I would still go to the same school. My friends were there, and it wouldn't be fair taking me out of the high school, I just started. I was very happy that I would still be with my friends, and that something would stay stable in my life.

Three days before I was scheduled to move in, my parents asked if would like to go on a walk with them, because they had something important to tell me. I met my parents at the local park, where there were trails to walk on.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. I was still not entirely comfortable with them yet.

My father gave me a firm hug, and my mom kissed my cheek. We started walking down one of the paths, and I was between both of them. Trees were on the sides of us, hiding us from other peoples' view.

"How was school?" my father asked me.

"It was alright, Harry. Not to bad. Math class was horrible, though. I can't keep all those formulas in my head straight," I said. I still wasn't calling my parents mom or dad yet, it was all still quite new to me.

Ginny looked at me. "That can't be fun. I never had to worry about that, though," she said as if she was greatly relieved that she never had to experience that.

I looked at her in disbelief, "You didn't have to take math, but isn't that some sort of school requirement. How did you end up graduating high school then?"

My parents looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation with one another. "We should tell him, Gin," my father said finally.

"Tell me what," I asked. Now I was very curious to know what they were hiding.

My father answered me, as if he was expecting my question. His green eyes stared into mine. "What do you think about magic?" he asked me.

My mother looked at me waiting for the answer with baited breathe. "What do you mean, like Houdini? I think he's cool. But I mean we all know that he and other guys like him aren't really doing any magic…it's all an illusion. Why do you ask?"

"That's not what he meant," my mom said.

They were looking quite apprehensive. For the life of me I couldn't understand why.

"Well then I don't know what you mean," I said.

My mom looked at me. We stopped walking for a moment, and she faced me. "This might sound strange to you, but please believe me or us I should say. There is a magical world out there filled with witches and wizards. There are communities for them, even schools as you will find out. This community is hid from muggle view, or should I say away from non-magical people. Your dad and I, well, we can do magic. Your dad is a wizard, and I'm a witch," she said with great anticipation as she waited for my reaction. I looked at Harry bewildered, and he looked back at me, as if saying, "Yes, Ron your mom is telling the truth."

My first reaction was that I was scared for their sanity. That "accident" really seemed to have messed up their heads.

"Uhhh," was all I could manage. How do you tell your parents you just met, that they were insane.

My mom looked at me. "I know that this seems unbelievable but…" she looked around making sure nobody could see, but the dense trees left us from the sight of other people, "I'll show you." With that, she took out what looked liked to be a long stick. She pointed it and said, "Lumos," and the wand glowed. Then she said another incantation and the dirt from the ground twisted in a circle in the air, then stopped and settled back down again.

"What?" was all I was capable of saying.

My father put his hands on both of my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes. His green eyes were shining. He was talking to me but panic was starting to set in. "I know this is a shock to you, but you will come to like the idea in the future and…."he started to finish his sentence but I interrupted him.

"So wait, in the past few weeks I learn that my parents didn't truly desert me, but lost their memories… but now…now…you tell me that magic exists…and that you both possess the ability to do it. What the hell is going on? Why do I have to deal with all of this" and with that I started running back to Amy and Bob's house.

"Ron wait!" my mother yelled. I heard her, but I kept on running. I had to get out of there. I didn't know what was happening with my life, but I knew I didn't like it_. I didn't like it one bit._

I finally made it back home. I realized with a jolt that it wouldn't be my home much longer, but Amy and Bob said that this would always be home no matter what. I took comfort in that.

I rushed inside and slammed the door. Kelly (the oldest girl) was in the living room doing her homework when I walked in. "Hey Ron," Kelly said, "Bad day?"

"You have no idea," I replied.

"You can always talk to me, you know that right?" Kelly said sincerely.

"Ya, I know. Thanks. I just have a lot on my mind," I said rather honestly.

"Ya about your parents…Harry and Ginny. I know you must be confused, but do realize everything that happens is meant to happen. I firmly believe that, but I will miss you. If anything happens, you know that you have a home here, right? You will always be my younger brother no matter what, please believe that" she said pleadingly.

"I do…I do. I just need some time to figure this all out. Is Bob or Amy here? I need to ask them a question," I asked her.

"Yup, they're upstairs in the guess bedroom cleaning out the closets," she replied.

"Thanks," I said. I leaned down and gave her kiss on the cheek. She just smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

I ran upstairs to the guess bedroom. I passed through the door and saw Bob and Amy looking over some papers they found in the closet.

"Hey," I said.

They both turned around and looked at me. They knew I went to the park to see my parents.

"It didn't go well did it Ron?" Amy asked me softly.

"No it didn't," I admitted honestly, "They told me some things and showed me some things that shocked me."

"What did they tell you," Bob asked me.

"Okay, well this is going to sound strange but…"

"That magic is real and that Harry is a wizard and Ginny is a witch," she said softly.

"Ya, wait..how did you know that," I asked. How did she know?

"Harry and Ginny told us the other day. It was a shock, but they wanted to tell you. We had to respect their wishes," Bob said apologetically.

"Oh okay," I mumbled.

"How do you feel knowing you're a squib, baby?" Amy asked quietly.

"Wait, what's a squib? I ran away after they told me that they could perform magic. They never got on the subject of squibs" I stated.

Amy and Bob looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "Will you please stopping looking at each other like that? Harry and Ginny do the same thing and its annoying. It's like I'm being left out of a conversation," I said angrily.

"Sorry, bud," Bob said. "It's just that I don't know how to say this." He took a deep breathe and continued. "A squib is a person that comes from a magical family, but cannot do magic themselves. They do not know what causes it, but it happens. I'm so sorry, Ron. Your parents can do magic and so can your relatives but you cannot." He declared softly.

I just stood their in shock not moving. First I learn that magic exists, my parents and relatives are witches and wizards, but I am not. I am just a squib.

"It figures," I stated quietly. "Is there anything else I should know about?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well…ummm…to be honest there is sweetheart. They told us some other things, but we will tell you the abridged story so you know so you can be prepared," Ann said and then continued. "There was once and an evil wizard named Voldemort. He killed many people, especially non magical people who he considered to be inferior. He developed quite a following in his time. These followers were called Death Eaters. When your father was born a prophecy was made, and it stated basically that your dad would be the downfall of this man. Of course, Voldemort could not take this chance. He wanted to stay in power. So when your dad was over a year and a half old he came to his house with the intent of killing him, and his parents died trying to protect him. After Voldemort killed your grandparents, he went after your father. He performed the death curse on him, but it backfired on him and he went into exile for a little over a decade. Your father was known and still is as "The boy who lived," because no one had ever survived the killing curse. While your father went to Hogwarts (the wizarding school), Voldemort came back to power. Voldemort went after you father again on numerous occasions, but when Harry was in his last year at school he killed Voldemort… saving the wizarding world from darkness. Now your father is known as the most powerful wizard this century. Your mother is also known to be very powerful herself. She helped your dad at the final battle, and has the reputation of being one hell of an auror and…."

"Wait, what's an auror?" I asked.

"They hunt down evil wizards, and help keep the wizarding community safe." She said.

I looked at her with disbelief. "What, how do you know all of this?"

"I asked for a book on the history of the magical world so we would know some things about the magical world," Bob answered.

My head was spinning. It was all too much. "So wait, my parents are magical but my father is more powerful than most wizards ever. My mother is one hell of an auror, but I am a squib who cannot do basic magic. "How incredibly wonderful for me," I ended bitterly.

"Listen Ron, it does not matter that you are not a wizard. You are sweet, kind, smart and thoughtful. Those characteristics are more important than doing magic. Your parents agree. They could careless that you can't do magic. They love you regardless," Ann said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I couldn't process all of this in just one night. Why couldn't I just be like a normal kid? "I…I need to lie down. I need time to process all of this." I said and with that I shut the door and headed to my room.

Ann and Bob knew not to follow me. They understood that these revelations were not easy to take and I needed time to think. I opened my door and lied back on my bed. The same two thoughts kept running through my mind, _"How could I live with Harry and Ginny and see them do magic, while I watched in the background knowing that I could never do such a thing. Should I just back out of the deal, and see them only occasionally?_" I feel into an uneasy sleep a little with these thoughts running through my mind.

I woke up to harsh voices. I walked over and opened my door. I peaked outside and saw Kelly, Amanda and Lauren outside of there doors too. They were also listening to the argument. I realized after listening closely, that those voices were Harry and Ginny! They were fighting with Bob and Amy! I ushered the girls to go back into their rooms. They complied. I slowly walked to the guest bedroom where the noise was calming from. I could make out the voices much more clearly now.

"You didn't have the right to tell him all of that," I heard Ginny yell.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him not know and find out from others?" Ann yelled back.

"We were going to tell him…he just ran before we could tell him," Harry answered in a low tone.

I inched near the door, and looked in. I saw Harry and Ginny standing near one side of the bed, and Amy and Bob standing at the other end.

"We wanted to tell him…we wanted him to understand that he being a squib doesn't change anything. We love him, and we don't care either way. We just want him to be happy," Ginny sobbed.

"Do you…do you think that Ron won't stay with us now that he knows?" Harry stuttered painfully. Ginny sobbed even harder.

I had to do something. They were both very upset. In some way, it touched me knowing they cared. I had to do something though, they were too upset.

I walked into the room. Bob and Amy saw me from where they were standing, but Harry and Ginny did not.

"I still want to give this a try. I want to see if it will work," I said quietly but quite truthfully.

Harry and Ginny turned around when I started to speak. My father came over to me when I finished and said, "You don't know how much this means to us," and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Ginny came and hugged me, and continued sobbed. She was saying something but at first I could not make out what it was. Gradually, I was able to hear what she was repeating, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I knew that there was no turning back now, I had to go. I could only wait and see what would happen.

_Next chapter: Meet the Weasleys-_Ron learns why his parents weren't there for him. He meets the family, and realizes that being a squib in a community of wizards and witches can be hurtful.


	2. Chapter 2

I was now on my way to Harry and Ginny's house. They picked me up in their Mercedes (yes Harry still liked to travel the muggle way at times). The three girls cried while I waited outside. I told them that I would see them within the next month. Bob then took me aside and told me to be a good kid, and to let him and everyone else know if I needed anything. He told me once again how much he loved me, and how much he would miss me. He gave me a one arm hug, and went back inside. He couldn't watch me leave. Amy, on the other hand, was the total opposite. She made sure I hadn't forgotten to pack anything, and then started to hug me repeatedly. About five minutes into this, Harry and Ginny came. My things were already on the porch, and so my things were packed in the trunk within a matter of minutes. Ginny watched from the side of the car, while I said goodbye to everyone, one final time. It was particularly hard for me to say goodbye to Amy, because she was the first mother I ever had. I had tears in my eyes by the time all the "goodbyes" were done.

I walked slowly to the car. Harry opened the door for me, and shut it when I sat down on a leather seat. Harry and Ginny then proceeded to get into the car themselves, and Harry started it. As we left the driveway, I saw Bob peeping from the out of the curtain. He had been watching the entire time. We passed the homes in my neighborhood, and the all places my friends and I hung out. Then it hit me- I was leaving the only place where I felt I belonged. The tears came even faster the second time around.

Harry had been watching me from his mirror. He saw when the tears started to fall, and tried to talk to me to ease the pain.

"Ron I know that this must be hard for you. But I promise it will get easier," Harry said, "I know if my parents had been alive while I was growing up, and introduced to them at your age, I wouldn't know how to think or feel but all we're asking is for you to give us a chance. We will ease you into this whole magic thing. We know that you can't do it, but will figure something out. How about this, when we get home you and I together can play your favorite sport?"

I rubbed my nose with a tissue in the pocket. While he talked the tears still kept coming. It was like I couldn't stop. I hardly ever cried, even when I went from foster home to foster home. But now I was, and I couldn't stop.

"That would be…that would be….nice," I managed to say back, but just barely.

"Harry, stop the car," Ginny commanded. Harry did as he was told. He pulled out beside the curb near a building where I was first introduced to Bob and Amy. I started to sob even harder at thought. Ginny jumped out of the front seat, and within a few seconds, I heard the door nearest to me open, and I saw a flash of red hair. Ginny sat right beside, and pulled me into a hug. I clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, baby. We have found each other, and I won't let anything happen to you agaom," she kept repeating. I feel asleep to the sound of her voice.

The next thing I knew I was been woken up. "C'mon Ron sweetie, it's time to wake-up," Ginny said in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes, and realized the car had stopped. Ginny still held onto my tightly. Harry turned around and looked at my mother and me from the drivers' seat and smiled at the sight of the two of us and announced, "We're here!"

Ginny got out of the car on one side, and I got out from the other. I looked and saw in front of me a two-level house. It was white, with blue shutters. The door looked liked it was painted in a gold color, and it glistened in the sun. In front of the house, there was about a half an acre of land, which led to the stone path that ended right in front of the door. There was a garage to the right side of the house, and a long driveway that led to it. Trees and a stone wall blocked the view of the house. The house in one word could be described as: _elegant. _

I must have been looking at it in awe, because the next thing I knew Harry was chuckling slightly. "I'll get your bags later, first let's give you a tour of the house, and you can see your room!"

"Okay," I replied. Ginny took my hand and leaded me to the front door. She took out her key, and opened the door which led to a little room where the coats could be hung, and it leaded to the formal living room on the left, the family room on the right, and in front of where we were standing was the stairs to the bedrooms. The little room was quite nice in its own way. There was a nice painting of a sunny day and a pond on the wall, and flowers in a vase on a table near it. I could tell that my parents were very well off.

"Come with me. Let me give you the tour," Ginny announced with a smile on her face. Harry followed.

I followed her into many rooms. Each room was more extravagant than the next. I was first shown the living room. It was done in lavender and there was a nice sofa, and chairs. The dining room had a long wooden table, with nice wooden chairs. The kitchen had two stoves and two refrigerators. It seemed unnecessary, but hey what do I know? After I saw these rooms, I followed her into the family room. There was a large television in the room, it was centered in the middle of the entertainment center. There was also a fire place in the room. Pictured decorated the top of it. I walked closer to the fire place, and realized the pictures were moving to my amazement! "Magic," I thought to myself. In even closer inspection, I realized that many of these moving pictures were of me when I was a baby. There was one of me at a year old, where I was dressed in blue overalls and I was walking to my father. Harry had his arms opened, and when I reached him he picked me up and threw me into the air. I was giggling madly. I picked up another picture and saw that it was my first birthday, because I was wearing a party hat. I was in my mothers arms and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. My father then took me from her and repeated her actions. I smiled broadly at my father, and he kissed me on the cheek again. My mother watched the interaction between the two of us with a smile on her face.

A voice spoke lightly into my ear. It was Ginny's. "When we realized who we were, we got in touch with our family. We hoped by some miracle that they had you. But they didn't. We saw them two days after we regained our memories, and it was bittersweet. We were happy to remember and be with them, but we missed you terribly. The worst thing was the not knowing. We didn't know if you were safe and well cared for. So we decided to go back to our original home, the home you lived in when you were a baby. We took these photos out, and brought them back to this house. In those three months, when everything seemed terrible and we just couldn't seem to find out where you were, I would look at this photo," she said while indicating with her finger the photo in my hand, "It would give me the inspiration to get up each morning, and look for you. And one morning after three months I got that one precious phone call saying that you were found."

I looked up into her eyes, and they sparkled back at me. "Come, let me show you the upstairs and your room," Ginny commanded lightly. I followed her up the stairs and saw four doors. Ginny took me into the first door, directly across from the stair case. I looked in and noticed Harry right away. He was putting my bags away.

"So this is your room, you like it?" Ginny asked. I came into the room fully, and was rather amazed. There was a foster poster double bed in the middle of the room, a desk and a chair facing the window, a bean bag chair, and identical posters of what I had on the wall at Amy and Bob's house.

"Ya, I like it a lot. Thanks," I said in awe.

"There is no need to thank us, sweetheart. I'm just sorry we haven't been able to do this before," Ginny said.

Harry smiled at me. "I got the same bean bag chair and posters you had at your other house. I thought you would like it," he said somewhat proudly that he remembered.

I grinned back at him. My mom cut in, "Umm…Ron, do you really need the posters of those big chested blondes?" she asked with her eyebrows raised at me.

Harry and I smirked at each other. "Ginny, let the boy have them, what hurt could they cause him?" Harry said laughing slightly.

"HaHa," Ginny said sarcastically and swatted Harry's head playfully. "Come let us show you the rest of the house," Harry said while rubbing the back of his head.

They showed me the rest of the house. The door to the right of my room, was a guest room, and the third door was my bathroom. It had two sinks and a nice size tub. Finally, they showed me the where the fourth door led to. I figured it was their bedroom, and I was correct. The master bedroom could be described in one word: _magnificent_. There was a four poster king size bed in the middle done in red. There was an elegant black couch facing their bed, and two mahogany dressers next to the window. On the opposite side, there was a small mahogany table which had a small stack of papers on it. There bedroom also came equipped with two walk in closets, and off of there bedroom was a door that led to their private bathroom. It looked like a room that the nicest hotel would have for their best customers. I was speechless leaving that room.

"Ron, I'm going to start dinner, and your Dad is going in the back yard to fix some things up. You can stay with either one of us, or you can do whatever you want," Ginny informed me.

"I'll go back to my room, call me when dinners ready," I answered back. As wonderful at this house was, I needed some time to think. I think my mother sensed that. I walked back into my room, and put my possessions away. I got onto my bed, and lied down. I realized it wouldn't be another three weeks until I saw Amy, Bob and the girls. This house was beautiful, but it was not my home. "I better make myself like this place, because I will be miserable for far too long if I hate it," I said to myself. Thoughts of that sort were going through my mind, until I was called down to dinner.

We ate in the formal dining room since me being home for the first time was a very special event. They proceeded to tell me all about the family. Apparently, two of my mom's brothers, Bill and Ron, died during the final battle. They told me they decided to name me after Ron, because he was not only my mother's brother but my father's best friend as well. Of course, my father's adventures were also brought up.

"So wait you fought a Baskilisk in your second year, and flew around a dragon in your fourth," I asked while scooping myself a second serving of mashed potatoes.

My father smiled sadly. "It's not as glamorous as you think it is. A mad man was after me, if you can call him a man at all, and it was very scary. But hey, I was fortunate enough to beat him in the end. But unfortunately, it wasn't the same fate for all the death eaters…many of those rotten scum survived…..," he said sharply.

"They survived? Did they do anything heinous to you after their leader was killed?" I asked him.

Ginny looked at me carefully. "Did Amy and Bob tell you about why we were both separated from you?" she asked.

I put my fork down. I looked at them and answered, "No, they didn't."

Harry looked at me and then began to speak. "When you were a few months old we discovered you were a squib. Somehow that information got leaked to some of the remaining death eaters, but we did not know that. The night we left you with the baby sitter, we were going out to dinner, and we were ambushed on the way there. The death eaters wanted to kidnap you to get back at us," Harry gritted his teeth, "but we wouldn't tell them where you were so they cursed us," he finished with anger in his voice.

"Oh- wow," is all I could manage to say. _I was the cause of all of this?_ _Being a squib was turning out to be great-just great._

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. I always seemed to be a burden one way or another.

Ginny looked at me. "Honey, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. You were just a baby, and I would do it all again if I had too," she said slightly smiling at me.

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair. I was just about done when Harry called me back to tell me one quick thing. "We are all going to the Burrow tomorrow," he looked at me and then added, "where your mom's parents live because everybody wants to see you." I nodded my head and went up the stairs.

I went and got myself ready for bed. I was going to meet a bunch of wizards and witches tomorrow, and I would be the only one there who didn't have magical capabilities. I didn't want to be the odd one out, but it seemed that it was turning out that way. Just as I was shutting out the lights to put myself to bed, there was a knock on the door. Harry and Ginny peaked into my room.

"Can we come in Ron?" my mother asked.

"Sure," I responded back.

They walked in, and Harry sat on my bed. He looked at me carefully, before speaking. "I know that this must be difficult. You're in a house with two people you really don't know, and to add onto it you have to do with the fact that we are wizards. I know that this is scary, but it will get better. We love you very much, always remember that," he and Ginny then kissed my forehead and shut the door behind them. I feel into and uneasy sleep.

**_Next morning….._**

"Ron, sweetie, it's time to leave," my mother yelled from the living room. I just had finished getting dressed. My parents said something about flooing there, but as usual I had no idea what that was.

I walked down the stairs, and saw my father smile at me. "Ready Bud?" he asked. "Just one other thing, you're mum's brothers kids don't know your squib. They just know that you have some trouble with magic. It's not that were hiding it from them; we just want you to tell them when you're ready. Okay?" I nodded my head. "Alright, let me show you how we are getting there."

I nodded my head yet again. I followed him over to the fire place. "Okay, this is going to seem strange, but trust me it is safe. You take this (he took some powder out of a container on the mantle) throw it into the fire, the flames will turn colors mind you, yell "The Burrow" and go in. You will feel like you're going around in circles, but you'll land at the bottom of the fireplace at your grandparents place. When we come home later yell The Potter's, and you'll come back the way you came. Watch, your Mom will do it first, then you'll go, and I'll be last," my father explained.

I felt uneasy. I mean I was going into a fire for goodness sake. But I promised that I would try to make this work for all of our sakes.

"Watch me Ron," my mother said coming into the living room. She smiled at me then through in the powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow" she yelled out, and went straight into the fire, and disappeared.

"Okay, Ron you go. Do what your mother just did and you'll be fine," my father told me. I took a deep breath, took the powder from the can, and through into the fire. "The Burrow" I yelled out, and went right into the fire. My father was right. I felt that I was going in circles, finally when I felt I could take no more I landed ungracefully in the fireplace of my grandparent's home. I looked at saw my mother holding her hand out to me. I grabbed it, and just in time because my father came through the moment I had gotten up.

I looked up, and saw I was in a small but cozy kitchen. "Welcome Ron, to my parent's, your grandparents home. Everybody is very excited to meet you. They are all waiting in the living room.

My mother took my hand and guided me there, before I could even look inside the room, an older lady grabbed me, and held onto me for dear life. "Oh, look at you, so grown up. I haven't seen you since you were a baby! We all missed you so so much," the lady said.

"Mum, let me tell him who you are," Ginny said. My grandmother, then let me go. "I think he knows Ginny dear, as you referred to her as Mum," my father replied. Ginny faked glared at him.

"Hi," I replied timidly back.

"Hi Ron" many voices chorused back. I looked around the room and was startled to see many redheads staring at me back. That's when it began. I was introduced to all of my mum's brothers, their wives, and children. Of course, I met my grandfather as well. It seemed that the twins both had two children each (George had Frankie and Carly twins actually both 16) (Fred had Mary and Suzy aged 15), Percy had one (Ann age 14), and Charlie had none. They all were very nice, and the grandchildren all seemed very friendly, but a tight group. I just knew that it would take a long time before I was accepted by them. George and Fred commented I looked like my late Uncle Ron. This brought tears to my mothers' eyes. "I miss him," I heard her say.

Before I knew it, it was time to eat. All of us squeezed into the tiny kitchen. I sat between my parents at the end of the table, anxious to eat. The food was served, and I listened to the idle chit chat all around me. My parents looked at me from time to time and I smiled as if to say that I was fine. Dinner came to an end, and I must admit that I was enjoying myself. It seemed that life at the Burrow was interesting. We moved into the living room, and I found myself again listening to the chatter. I was very peaceful, until I heard my wonderful cousins start a conversation about squibs.

"Hey Suzy, guess what I found out that Neville Longbottom's son is squib," Ann announced. All the adults stopped talking. "I know," said Suzy back, "What a terrible existence. Imagine living in a world that you could not participate in? Knowing for the rest of your life that you will never be able to what others' do. It's such a shame, I tell you. Not only, not being able to do magic but the stigma that comes along with that!"

"Suzy!" my Uncle Fred yell. Apparently, my uncle knew that I was a squib. Then the realization hit, all the adults knew except the children! I could feel my ears, and my face start to burn.

"Oh come on Uncle Fred," Ann said, "It's not like anyone here is a squib. Thank Goodness for that I tell you. I can't imagine, if there were. Not only would they embarrass themselves, but us as well!"

I looked at my mother. She looked back at me compassionately. Just as she was going to say something I said, "I am going to get some water. I'll be right back." With that, I left the living room. I had no intention of getting a drink; I was going to the leave the Burrow instead.

I took some floo powder of their mantle, and whispered, "The Potter's", and I was out of there. I could swear I could hear some whispering coming from the other room, but I left before I could check.

I landed back at my parent's house. I knew I had to get back to somewhere where I was considered normal, and not an embarrassment. I decided to go back to the only place I called home, Amy's and Bob's house. I packed my things quickly and left the house. It was too far of a walk, so I decided to take the bus. I walked the back roads to the bus stop (which was a mile and a half away) and thought about how screwed up my life really was. I was a squib, but not only that I was the son of a man who defeated the darkest wizard ever, and my mother had unbelievable magical power as well. Well, at least I could live in the muggle world and be normal. Harry and Ginny would have to understand. I didn't want to be an embarrassment to any one.

Just as I was about two blocks away from the bus stop, a car pulled up in front of me rousing me out of my thoughts. It was my father. He started to get out of the car, and I walked passed him. I wanted to be back to a place where I wasn't considered a freak.

"Ron, wait!" my father yelled. I knew I should have kept walking, and could have pretended that I never learned about the wizarding world. But yet, I stopped. I turned around, and Harry walked quickly over to me.

"Ron, I'm sorry. They didn't know, but you're uncles gave them a firm talking too. They won't ever say anything like that ever again," Harry said as if to appease me.

"Well, that's good for them. But they made me realize that I have no place in this world. And you know they are right. I can't do magic, so why should I live in a world where everybody else can? I won't live in a world where I am considered an embarrassment! Thank you, and tell Ginny as well, for showing me where I came from. My questions have been answered. May you both live a very happy life together." I started to walk away, but Harry caught my arm and didn't let go. He turned to face me.

"We won't be happy, if you are not with us. And you will never be an embarrassment! I won't ever let that happen. I know that you feel like you don't belong, I felt that way for the first eleven years of life. It will take time and at times it won't be easy, but it will get better. I know that I seem to say that a lot, but please give it some time. Please?" he then grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug in the middle of the street.

"I love you Ron, and so does your mother. You're my son, and I want to be the father that you deserve to have. I want to be able to provide you with everything you need. Please let me have that chance?" he asked while his face was buried in my hair.

I didn't have the heart to say no. "Okay," I said quietly. "Okay," he happily replied back. He didn't let me go for quite a while. He was content to have me in his arms, and to be honest I was glad to be in his.

Once Harry and I arrived back at the house, Ginny came running out to meet us. I was barely out of the car door, when Ginny grabbed me into a tight hug also.

"I was so scared that you left and you wouldn't be coming back," my mother said. "It's okay Gin, we talked about, it's alright now," my father said to reassure her. My mother continued on. "When you didn't come back with your glass of water, I went to check on you. You were gone, and the floo container was opened. I knew that you left, and by the time we got back here we realized you weren't in the house. I was so scared that you weren't going to give us a second chance!" my mother cried out.

I looked at my mother and decided to be honest with her. "I was planning to leave, and go back to Amy and Bob's house where I was considered normal and not an outcast. Then Harry showed up, and spoke to me about the situation. I will give this another try, because you are my parents and I want to get to know you both," I said truthfully.

My mother nodded and hugged me again as if to soothe me. I knew though that if this kind of prejudice continued I would be forced to protect myself even if that meant not living wit my parents. "Just wait and see," I thought to myself.

Next chapter: _Duels and their effects-_ Ron witnesses first hand why everybody in the magical community views his father and mother to be very powerful and what that means for him.


End file.
